Footsie
by I am Kayla daughter of Apollo
Summary: Sixth in Payson-Nicky-Forever's Jeyna Alphabet Challenge.


**Ello guys! I'm in a contest to write this story. My word, like in the title, is Footsie. This might not be all that good but... here it is!**

**EDIT: **_BlackSCrazy_**, your word is at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea!**

Jason and Reyna walked through New Rome. Jason was taking Reyna out to give her a break from praetor duties. He wasn't exactly sure where he was going to take her, but he at least got her to agree to take a break and that's all that mattered. As they walked, Jason noticed a little milkshake shop that he knew hadn't been there a week ago.

"Want to get a milkshake?" Jason asked awkwardly. Reyna shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" she replies. So they head over to the milkshake shop. They get there and order their milkshakes, Reyna strawberry and Jason vanilla, before heading over a taking a seat. They waited in an awkward silence until Reyna decided to strike up a conversation.

"So this is what I get for a break, Sparky?" Reyna asks, "A milkshake?"

"Like you could do better," Jason replied evenly.

"I bet you ten denarii I could," Reyna said in a challenging way.

"You're on!"

A lady came and gave them their milkshakes before quickly heading off to gods know where.

"You're so going to lose," Reyna heard Jason mutter under his breath before taking a sip of his milkshake. Reyna, being the good friend she is, kicked him in the leg. Jason, being him, decided to return the favor. And it went on like this for a couple of mintues until their friend Bobby decided to walk up and talk to them. They talked for a while, the whole time Jason and Reyna were kicking each other, until Bobby had to leave. The two stilled kicked on until another friend of theirs, this time Gwen, came to talk to them.

"Hey guys! What you doing in town?" she asked casually.

"Taking a break from work, you?" Reyna asked, kicking Jason in the knee.

"Looking for Bobby, have you seen him lately?" she replies.

"He just left here," Jason tells, kicking Reyna in the shin. Gwen looks between the two of them with a puzzled look before turning on her heel and leaving the milkshake shop.

"I still think you're going to lose the bet," Jason remarks before kicking Reyna in the lower calf.

"Well that's one thing you're wrong about," Reyna smirks before kicking Jason's ankle.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Everytime they said 'Am not' or 'Are too', the kicks got harder and harder. Jason sister Thalia, who must have been visiting on her day off, just so happened to walk in on this little arguement.

"What are you two arguing about _THIS _time?" she asked, exsaperated.

"Nothing important, as always," Reyna replied smugly.

"Of course it's not important..." Thalia muttered under her breath before taking a seat next to Jason. She stood up abruptly, though, when she got kicked in the tigh.

"Did you just kick me?" she asked. Reyna looked so embarressed that Jason couldn't help but laugh at her, whch earned him a kicked where the sun don't shine. Jason doubled over in pain, but still managed to kick Reyna back in return. Thalia got this knowing look on her face before practically yelling out.

"ARE YOU TWO PLAYING FOOTSIE?!"

**Fin.**

**So yeah, there is my probably sucky story. Whatever, I still got it done...**

**BlackSCrazy, your word is: **_Gargoyle._**I figure it's a challenging enough word for you. Good luck!**

**Here's the rules for the contest(as copied from Payson-Nicky-Forever's story Aftermath):**

-We'll go through the alphabet choosing each other's words as we go. I just did 'A', so the first person to PM me or review saying they'd like to compete will get their 'B' word from me. Then when they post their story, they will give the 'C' word to the next person on the list.

-There will be a limited number of people to compete. I want to ensure that every author get to post at least three stories, so maybe 8? If you and another author want to work together in the contest, that's perfectly fine. Just make sure to let me know!

-All of the one-shots entered _must_ be Jeyna. Jasper or Leyna may be included, but only as a drama-angst starter. Non of the stories can end with Jason picking Piper over Reyna, or Reyna (for whatever deluded reason, they've never met!) dating Leo.

-To join the contest, you must PM me before the next person posts 'B'. After that, the contest is no longer open.

-You must review every story in the contest if you are part of the contest. It's common courtesy, people.

-Stories must be one-shots over 500 words.

-You have 5 days from the day you get your word to post your story.

-Stories can be future, past, present, or AU as long as all characters used as kept in character.

-After we get to Z, I'll post a poll on my profile with all 26 stories on it. Everyone can vote for their favorite, and the author who wrote that story wins!


End file.
